My Family
by uljangleo
Summary: JinXTaehyung(GS)


JinxV(Kim Taehyung)

GS= V

Yume dan Nata disini cuman tokoh fiksi

haha ini ff pertama Leo. Sebenarnya ini bukan ff ini cerita biasa yg Leo bikin waktu Leo lagi gak ada kerjaan. Jadi maaf kalau ada Typo nama misalnya V terganti jadi Ari ataupun Jin jadi Reno karena itu emang nama awalnya :v

gak suka ini cerita? Jangan di baca ya

kalau suka di mohon review tapi di harapkan gak ada kata" kasar disana kalau mau mengkritik ;)

"Ada apa kau memanggil ku kesini?" Tanya V kepada Jin yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menatap V dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hehe, tidak ada apa-apa kok" balas lelaki itu sambil terus memandangi wajah gadis di depannya.

"Haish. Jangan bercanda aku sedang banyak urusan, kau menelpon ku dan berkata bahwa kau dalam masalah serius" bentak V membuat Jin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"atau jangan-jangan kau meminta ku untuk mengantar mu jalan-jalan?" tebak V yang dibalas gelengan oleh Jin. Biasanya Jin hanya mengandalkan V jika ingin pergi kemana-mana.

"emm.. Tidak. Aku hanya meminta mu untuk menemaniku ke luar kota" ucapnya santai sambil menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya memberi isyarat kepada V.

"ada urusan apa memangnya? Berapa lama kita akan disana ?" tanya V setelah iya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jin.

"Aku mendapat telpon dari orang tua ku untuk mengurus keponakan ku yang berada disana. Sepupuku baru saja di tinggal pergi oleh istrinya sedangkan anaknya masih berumur 4 bulan. Yang ku dengar ia sedang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Jadi untuk sementara waktu aku akan membawa anaknya ke rumah ku untuk meringankan bebannya. Dan kita hanya sehari karena perjalanan menuju kesana hanya 2 jam" jelas Jin panjang lebar dan di angguki oleh V.

"kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke toko ku untuk mengambil mobil. Kau tunggulah sebentar disini " perintah V dan langsung berlari ke arah tokonya yang tak jauh dari taman tersebut.

(╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻

"hei, bangun" Jin memukul pundak V yang tertidur sepanjang perjalanan di kursi penumpang.

"Hoaaammm, sudah sampai ya?" V menguap sambil menggucak matanya dan menoleh ke jendela mobil melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Bukan sudah sampai lagi. Ini kita mau pulang" ucap Jin sambil menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang sedang tertidur lelap di pelukannya.

"eh? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku? Woah apakah itu keponakan mu? Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" pinta V menatap penuh harap kepada Jin yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau yang menyetir. Aku tidak akan menyetir dengan bayi di gendongan ku. Dan kau tidak boleh menggendongnya karena ia akan terbangun dan menangis kencang jika bergerak sedikit saja. Setelah ini kita ke toko perlengkapan bayi terlebih dahulu karena anak ini tidak mempunyai apa-apa" ucap Jin panjang lebar yang membuat V memasang wajah datarnya

"iya mama cerewet" sindir Kim Taehyung atau sering dipanggil V oleh teman-temannya.

"apa mama?!" teriak Jin yang duduk di kursi penumpang. sudah bertukar tempat rupanya.

"pelankan suara mu. Nanti dia terbangun" ucap V lembut sambil memasangkan Jin sabuk pengaman dan melajukan mobilnya.

'huh, dia ingin mengejek ku' batin Jin kesal. Sedangkan V hanya cekikikan.

(╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻(╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻

"hmm apa lagi ya?" pikir Jin dengan jari telunjuk yang ia letakkan di ujung bibirnya. Saat ini mereka berada di toko perlengkapan bayi. Jin dengan asik memilih barang-barang untuk bayi yang diketahui bernama Nata.

"Apa lagi apanya? Yang kau lakukan sedari tadi hanya memilih bajunya. Bagaimana perlengkapan mandi, makan, dan yang lain" cibir V sambil memainkan ponselnya yang membuat Jin memandangnya tajam.

"kau! Hanya bisa protes. Aku kan laki-laki jadi tidak terlalu tahu hal yang seperti itu. Setidaknya kau dapat membantu ku bukan memprotes" V terkikik geli mendengar omelan Jin yang menurutnya lucu. Dilihatnya Jin dari atas hingga bawah. Lelaki mana yang mau seperti ini? Seorang bayi di gendongannya dan sibuk memilih-milih barang seperti seorang ibu. Bahkan pelayan toko tersebut hanya dapat menahan tawanya melihat Jin

haha yasudah kau duduk lah dulu. Biar perlengkapan yang lain aku yang mencarinya" V menepuk pundak Jin dan pergi bersama pelayan toko yang membawa barang-barang pilihan Jin tadi.

"huh, aku merasa diremehkan sebagai seorang laki-laki" ucapnya pada Nata yang hanya bisa menatapnya sendu. Sepertinya hanya bayi ini yang mengerti perasaan Jin.

(╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻(╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻(╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Jinyang membawa belanjaan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil sedangkan V menggendong Nata.

"nah kalau begini kan cocok. Aku membawa belanjaan kita dan kau menggendong anak kita" Goda Jin pada V yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"kau mulai mengantuk ya? Nata bahkan sudah tertidur karena kau belanja terlalu lama. Seperti ibu-ibu saja" sindir V membuat Jin Ingin menarik hidung perempuan itu karena gemas.

'lihat saja kau' batin Jin

"Hei, tunggu apa lagi?" teriak V dari dalam yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang karena Jin melamun.

"aish, menyebalkan kau. Baik nyonya sayang"cibir Jin dengan muka yang dibuat-buat. Sedangkan V hanya Terkikik geli

'kapan kau akan dewasa' batin V tersenyum miris melihat Pasangannya yang masih bersifat seperti anak kecil.

(╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻(╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻(╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻(╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻

"Yume, kau letakkan disitu saja biar aku yang menyusunnya" perintah V pada salah satu pegawai tokonya yang sudah di anggap sebagai adik.

"baik kak" ucap Yume menaruh tumpukan baju yang ia bawa tadi di depan V

"apa kakak tidak butuh bantuan?" tanyanya pada V yang menggeleng.

"Kau bantu saja yang lain di dalam gudang. Biar aku sendiri saja yang mengurus ini" ucap V dan di angguki oleh Yume. Setelah Yume pergi menuju ke gudang tak lama terdengar suara pintu toko terbuka. V pun langsung menengok ke arah tersebut. Tidak mungkin ada pembeli di pagi hari begini pikir V.

"Ya,Kim Taehyung!" teriak seseorang yang sangat ia kenali suaranya. Tak lama sosok itu pun datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan bayi di gendongannya. V menggosok tengkuknya merasakan firasat buruk sedang menghampirinya.

"hosh... Aku ingin menitip Nata karena 2 pelayan Cafe ku hari ini meminta libur sehingga aku kekurangan pekerja dan menggantikan mereka. Kau tolong jaga dia dan ini perlengkapannya. Sampai jumpa" setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang dan memberikan tas yang berisikan barang-barang Nata, Jin pun langsung pergi meninggalkan V yang terbengong menatap Nata yang juga menatapnya bingung. Bingung harus merespon apa V hanya bisa menghela napas Tidak mungkin berteriak karena Nata juga akan berteriak menangis.

"Kak, pekerjaan di gudang sudah sele-" ucapan Yume terpotong melihat seorang bayi di ruangan V yang sedang berbaring di sofa dengan kaki yang menendang-nendang udara.

"kyaaaa... Imutnya" teriak Yume gemas dan langsung menghampiri bayi itu.

"woah, apakah kak Tae sudah mempunyai anak?" tanya Yume yang entah kepada siapa.

"itu keponakan Jin. Dia menitipkannya pada ku" ucap V dari arah pintu dengan botol susu di tangannya. Yume pun menoleh sebentar ke arah V setelah itu ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok mungil di depannya.

"kau mau mencoba?" V memberikan susu botol tersebut pada Yume yang di sambut dengan senang olehnya.

"Kau lapar ya?" tanya Yume menatap Nata yang sibuk meminum susunya.

"aish. Aku di cuekkin" ucap Yume yang membuat V terkikik geli.

"bwahahah seandainya bayi itu dapat menjawab" tawa V meledak melihat Yume yang siap melempar botol susu ke arahnya tapi di cegah oleh tangisan Nata karena acara meminum susunya di ganggu oleh Yume.

"kau menyebalkan, kak" Yume mempoutkan bibirnya kesal melihat V tertawa menang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"hei, kau mau menemani ku pergi membeli pampers untuk Nata? Si bodoh itu tidak memasukkan pampers ke dalam tas ini" setelah meredakan tawanya V mengajak Yume untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Tadinya ekspresi wajah Yume tertekuk kini kembali cerah dan mengangguk imut.

"tapikan aku masih bekerja kak?" ucapnya lemah

"yang menyuruh mu kan aku. Biar yang lain saja yang menjaga tokonya" balas V dan di angguki oleh Yume.

"yasudah kalau begitu sampai malam saja ya biar Tidak bekerja seharian hehe" Yume keluar dari ruangan itu dengan santai yang meninggalkan V dengan muka datarnya.

O.o

"kak, aku lapar" rengek Yume pada V yang masih mengantri di tempat pembayaran.

"aish kau ini. Tunggu sebentar. Nata saja sedari tadi tidak merengek" balas V yang membuat Yume memajukkan bibirnya marah.

Setelah mereka keluar dari minimarket tersebut. Yume menunjuk-nunjuk ke sebuah toko roti yang hanya berseberangan dari mereka dan di balas oleh anggukan dari V. Mereka pun memasukki toko roti tersebut. Seketika Yume pun terdiam melihat seseorang yang ia kenali.

"kak, bukankah itu kak Jin? Sedang apa dia disini?" tanya Yume sambil menarik-narik V yang sedang memilih Roti. V pun menoleh ke arah yang Yume tunjuk dan menatap datar melihat seorang perempuan bersama Jin sedang memesan sebuah kue yang berukuran cukup besar.

"kau gendong dia sebentar" V menyerahkan Nata pada Yume dan di sambut oleh Yume.

"jangan sampai ketahuan kalau kita disini" bisik V yang di angguki oleh Yume

"mulai berani berbohong, hm? Sekarang kau bersama wanita lain" ucap V santai sambil memasang hoodie jaketnya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan kak?" Tanya Yume pada V yang membalik badannya dan merangkulnya.

"kau diam saja. Mereka melihat kita. Aku tidak mau ketahuan" bisiknya pelan. Tak lama suara tangisan Nata membuat Jin menoleh ke arah mereka.

"suara tangisan anak mereka mirip suara Nata" ucap Jin pada wanita di sampingnya.

"belum sampai sehari kau sudah merindukannya eoh?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis

"ya, begitulah" Jin pun segera membayar belanjaannya dan pergi keluar dari toko tersebut. V menghela napasnya lega. Untung mereka tidak ketahuan. Berterimakasih pada badan V yang lebih tinggi dari Yume sehingga mereka di kira sepasang suami istri jika dilihat dari belakang.

'wanita itu juga tau Nata? Berarti dia orang yang begitu dekat dengan Jin' pikir V menatap kepergian Jin bersama dengan wanita itu.

"kak? Jangan melamun" Yume memanggil V agar ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah iya? Kau pilih saja yang kau mau" ucap V sambil tersenyum menutupi aura membunuhnya tetapi tetap saja membuat Yume takut.

'Jin, seharusnya kau selingkuh dengan gadis-gadis bukan nuna-nuna seperti dia' batin V

TBC


End file.
